kritanafandomcom-20200213-history
Meari - (JetThehawk4260)
Meari is one of the three last members of her clan, along with L. She's also a member of the Akataiyo. Background Meari was a close friend of L. She was injected with L's Draconis Alma blood so that she may have the extended life span as well, for they were very close friends. When the Clan was massacred by Neisan, L's older brother. She was distraught, the fact that her whole clan was murdered, and that it was her lover that did it. She trained herself in Martial Arts to get revenge at Neisan by killing his younger brother, L. She believed that in order to avenge her family, she must kill his younger brother to have him know the pain to lose someone you love. Once, on a visit to Kritana, she went sightseeing, and found a temple. There, she saw Dodger, Aero, and L. When L was trying to hold up the temple so that he could save his friends, he saw Meari, which scared him to the point of almost fainting, for he was shocked to know that a member of his Clan had survived. Recently, she tried to assassinate L. She succeeded in stabbing him in the shoulder, though L won the fight with ease. The 'L' she stabbed was just a clone, and she had failed in the assassination. She told L her story and L told her his, and they came to a friendship of understanding, for L killed Neisan for revenge. Now, Meari follows L, for he's all she has left. She's even become infatuated with him, though L doesn't return the feelings. Nevertheless, she still loves him. She no longer has feelings for him. Abilities Meari was one of the more stronger ones in her clan, though she could never beat L in a sparring match. She's unable to wield magic, though. Martial Arts Meari is a very accomplished Martial Artist, for she could assassinate a whole entire group of soldiers with ease. Today, she could spar and draw in a duel with L, though L could still easily kill her with magic. Even so, she's very proficcient in hand to hand combat, and even more powerful with weapons. Her weapon mastery is so great, she could steal and kill a great warrior with his own weapon. She normally uses dual daggers with black blades, cloth wrapped around the handles. Draconis Alma Blood Having slight Draconis Alma blood, she has the strength and agility of one, making her Martial Arts even stronger. Along with this, she has slight control over shadow and darkness, even being able to put body parts into Shadow Form for a brief period of time. Along with this, she has heightened senses. Majjikuai Meari, being a member of her Clan, inherited the Majjikuai, the passive ability to see the flow of magic. This allows her to quickly scan an area and see who's hiding, as well as recognizing imposters. Appearance Meari is considered a very beautiful women among men, like a female version of L (xD). Recently, she started to wear a similar wardrobe to L's, consisting of a body mesh, blue v-neck T-Shirts and blue pants, with a black robe with red clouds scattered across it. On her head she wears a straw hat. On her right middle finger she wears a ring similar to L's. Meari has long black hair kept in a ponytail. Her eyes are black, with silky smooth skin. She's basically Asian without the eyes (:P). Personality Meari was a very nice individual in her Clan days, having a kind, caring look to others almost always. After the Clan's Massacre, she had a dark, disciplined personality with a slight obsession of revenge. After becoming friendly with L once more, she had her previous kind personality. She's also adopted an attraction for L, for she stays with L almost all the time. She's shown a little jealousy when L showed kindness to Dodger, though she doesn't know that L thinks of Dodger as a little sister. Despite her average weight, she's a huge eater, as she can completely devour a meal meant for three people. This is for comedic scenes in roleplays. Goal Meari's goal is to help L's goal in life, which is to recieve his Stone and meet Eoduun. She now helps the Ichizoku with the Akataiyo. Trivia *Meari is the Japanese translation of Mary. *Meari is the one JetThehawk4260 (Me) had to develop the most, as he constantly changed her character. She was even once L's younger sister until Jet changed it. *Meari's Theme : Category:Characters Category:Jet's Pages Category:Female Characters Category:Ichizoku/Ing Pages